User blog:Sir Owen Vallance/What I've Collected
Yes, I am Samuel. No, I'm not here to brag, or complain, I'm here to tell you guys what you've all done wrong, and how you can improve. I've been observing this wiki, and there are quite a few problems that need to be adressed. So, for each issue I will be addressing, I will make a new heading. But, before I start, I imlore to you see reason... do NOT delete this blog, it will help you all. I humbly invite you all to read it first. Now, onto the first issue... The Problem with the ADMINS and John Breasly John Breasly, although we apparently aren't friends anymore (for what reason I don't know, I'm still confused as to what I've done wrong, somebody fill me in), seems to have a problem with the System Operation Administrator Team. The problem is... John is right. ADMINS, listen to what I'm about to say... YOU ARE TOO CONTROLLING AND PICKY! IF you lay off the users, and give them a little bit a freedom, and you aren't jumping on their asses for everything, maybe they would feel a little more obligated to listen to you. To be honest, you guys should listen to John. He's packed full of ideas that could help improve this wiki, and so did I, untill I was banned, but that is not the subject of this blog, I have accepted it and moved on (I'm only writing this for the good of the wiki). You ADMINS are making too many rules which limit constitutional freedoms granted upon us by our government, and considering Wikia is headed out of the United States, the U.S. Constitution is the law of which is to be followed mainly. So, my advice to the ADMINS... LISTEN TO YOUR PEOPLE! Captain Leon Captain Leon has apparently returned to the wiki. Here's my view on this. One screw up and he's out forever. Leon, you need to understand: You may be rich, you may have money, you may have a large house and nice vehicles, but the fact of the matter is is that you are no different... no better, not worse than us. Maybe if you were kind to peopel and didn't judge everybody on every little thing we would treat you with the same respect. The thing you don't understand is money will lose its value when you most need it, and you will fall. Don't let this happen. Leon, you have a lot of potential to be successful, if you could apply yourself, and if you could treat EVERYBODY with respect, they would respect you all the same in return. We've had our differences, but we're very much the same... Smart. Religion, Sexual References, and Politics These are topics that are brought up around the world everyday. ADMINS, these topics are inevitable going to be discussed. The thing is, you need to let people discuss them, this is how people bond. When we can MATURELY discuss these topics, things may improve. Give the users a little more freedom to talk about certain topics. ADMINS, we're all mature here, maybe if you would stop babying people, they would listen. People have a tendency to obligate to your demands when you treat them like a mature person. But, if the topic gets out of hand, you must step in. Keep authority. The point is, let people maturely discuss these topics, and don't let them get out of hand. Role-play This is a big one, so you're going to have to do a lot of reading. Here's the deal. A while back, I made a page (I will hyperlink it, please read it, role-players!) entitled Articles of Role-play, the point of making that page is to teach all you role-players how to successfully be a good role-player. Now, all of us at one time or another have made some poor role-play decisions, but every mistake is another step forward. The thing is, half of you are the king of one country, the prime minister of another, the Admiral of another, this is not proper role-play! Stick to one country. Role-play means playing the role of a character out of the story or of your own creation, and making your in-game experience as realistic as possible! This means you technically can't have affiliations in more than one country, but there are a few limited exceptions. Stick to a country and dedicate yourself to it. Breasly and Goldtimbers should stick with England, Garland should stick with Russia, Brawlmartin should stick with England, and so forth. Pick a country and stick with it. Don't act like an idiot. Do what you would do if you were in that position/situation in real life. Act as you would if you were REALLY the king, or the admiral, or the prime minister of a country. Technically, the term "it's just a game" does NOT exist in role-play. When you get fired in real life, you do get told "it's just a life, dude", do you? No. Treat your role-play position as you would were you really in that position. And another thing, stop with all the wars! It will get you nowhere! Conclusion So, in conclusion, the point of this blog is to help all members of the wiki improve their standing on the wiki and decrease the amount of drama seen on this wiki. If you can all work together to improve yourselves, you will also see this wiki improve as well. And maybe, just maybe it won't get shut down by Wikia staff, as I have been informed, Wikia is seriously considering it because of all the drama. So, take the time to actualyl read this blog and understand what I'm trying to tell you guys in it, and hopefully you can all learn to get along a little better. Fair winds! Samuel Harrington Category:Blog posts